Night before he left
by Sakurapanda-11
Summary: The night before Sasuke left her, they spent time together- Sasusaku


This is an old story that I will re-write ^^'

------------

It was the night before he left Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of Sakura Haruno's house. The wind blew slightly before the door opened the pink haired girl stood there looking at him surprisingly.

Sakura opened the front door to see a raven haired boy standing there, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" She spoke.

Sasuke looked to the side but Sakura noticed that the Uchiha was blushing a little.

"I heard that your parents left for a long term mission as replacement ninja's, so I thought you'd be lonely so… do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded at him

'Stay the night.' She repeated in her head.

"Of coarse Sasuke-kun Id love that." She smiled and pulled him inside.

Sasuke looked around; he noticed that nearly everything in the house consisted of cherry blossoms. Sakura noticed him looking around the house confused.

"Aha yeah, okaa-san favourite flower is cherry blossom so." She laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "So that's why your name is Sakura."

"Yep! That's right." She looked at his backpack.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you can put your stuff upstairs if you like."

"Hn. ok" He walked upstairs.

Sakura went into the kitchen; she laid her head on the bench.

"What am I going to do I dunno how to cook." She sighed depressingly.

Sasuke was now standing in the kitchen doorway staring at something blankly.

Sakura followed his eyes to the bowl he was looking at with a tomato placed in it.

She walked up to it and picked up the tomato, throwing it to Sasuke.

He caught it, "Thanks." He said blankly taking a bite out of it.

"Lets see." She laughed; Sasuke looked up from the red fruit.

"I can't really cook." Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"Hn." He said finishing the tomato; Sakura tilted her head.

"What do you like?"

Sasuke shrugged "Rice."

"Now that's something I can make." She laughed again; Sasuke liked hearing her laugh it wasn't the sort of laugh that would make him cringe like the laughs many other girls did, it was a laugh that made him feel warm just like when she smiled. It was true Sasuke did have feelings for her but he had to push them away to be strong, to be stronger or even to be the strongest ninja. Sasuke just wanted one night to see what life would be like if he chose Sakura to be with for the rest of his life. He felt comfortable with her; it felt nice to be with someone for a change, not to be alone in a dark apartment.

Sasuke had never wanted to go back to the Uchiha compound ever since the assassination of the Uchiha clan. Only staying there would memories come back of that horrible night, and that was the last thing he would want to think about.

Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun it's done!"

Sasuke sat down with Sakura; starting to eat his meal with her.

"What's she talking bout she can't cook." He looked up at her. Sakura looked back and blushed.

"I-is it ok Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded; Sakura sighed in relief.

After Sakura cleaned up, she saw Sasuke relaxing on the couch and started to walk towards him. Sasuke looked up and looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed but was surprised when Sasuke moved himself and tapped the space in front of him, Sakura sat in between his bent legs, she looked down.

'Why's Sasuke…doing this?' She thought, as two arms hugged her on her chest and pushed her back; gasping Sakura fell onto Sasuke's warm chest.

Sakura was now blushing furiously as Sasuke placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sakura." He whispered; almost solemnly whispered as if he was saying sorry.

"Sasuke are you real?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Of coarse I am; what do you think I am a ghost, a hallucination?" He whispered again in her ear giving Sakura shivers down her spine.

"Its just you're acting differently, like another Sasuke." She looked down.

"You're normally not this close to me…to anyone."

Sasuke looked away, turning his head away from her.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura quickly turned around to him.

Suddenly she was in his arms, an embrace, a embrace from the only one she loved.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura you're annoying and so loud but I can't help that I've been…" He had to say it.

'Don't say it, you'll regret it.'

"I'm falling for you Sakura-Chan." Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" She pulled back looking into his eyes.

Sasuke regretted it.

"Sakura I have to tell you something…else."

Sakura looked up at him, pulling him into another hug.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." She said enjoying his warmth.

"You know the person who gave me this curse mark, with this curse mark I've become a stronger ninja. I'm thinking that if I train under his teachings I'll become strong enough to face my brother." Sakura pulled back, looking depressed.

"But that means…" She looked up sharply, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're leaving the village?" She got up and walked away from him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura wait." He got up turning her around to face him.

"Why cant you stay here and train with Naruto and me, we're a team Sasuke, we're your friends." Sakura's eyes were filled with tears of confusion.

"I won't become anymore stronger here in this village, I need to…"

"No Sasuke." She cried, Sasuke tried to hug her but she pulled back.

"How can you say that, you're going to leave your friends your home…just for more power?"

Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura listen."

"…I don't want to." Sakura whispered.

"I know your hurting Sakura but please don't tell Naruto about any of this, this is just between you and me." Sakura sat back down, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke sat next to her.

"Sakura please don't hate me for this…" He wiped the tears away.

"No Sasuke I don't hate you, I never would, I'm just really upset right now."

Sasuke looked at her solemnly.

He pulled her into another embrace, he face was near hers looking into her eyes.

"Forgive me Sakura." He gently put his lips on hers, pulling her into a kiss.

Sasuke pulled her down on the couch, putting his hand on her cheek.

Sasuke slowly pulled back, catching back their breath there was a long silence before Sakura could find her words.

"Please don't leave me, I-I." Her eyes filled with tears once again.

Sasuke put a finger on her lip to silence her.

"Shh I'll be with you Sakura, even if I do go." He put a hand on her heart.

"I'll be there."

Sakura cried out his name, and gave him a huge hug landing them back on the couch again.

It seemed like ages before Sasuke noticed the time.

"We better go to sleep Sakura; we've had a big day today." Sakura smiled, nodding

Sasuke picked her up bridle style and went upstairs.

Placing her on the bed Sakura noticed Sasuke's bag was in her bedroom.

Sakura blushed. 'I-is he.'

Sasuke looked away from the site of Sakura lying on a bed fit for two people.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I didn't give you were your room is."

"C-can I stay in here, with you?" Sasuke looked away; Sakura swore she saw him blushing.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered herself blushing at his question.

"S-sure." She smiled again he looked at her into her emerald eyes as she smiled the way that made him feel so warm.

Given the answer, he took everything off except his underwear.

Sakura blushed more at his sudden action, trying not to look down.

Sasuke looked at her clothes, Sakura followed his eyes.

"Umm give me a second." She got up moving to get her night cloths and closed the bathroom door.

"Hn." He lied on the bed putting the back on a pillow he stole.

Sakura came back out of the bathroom in her matching pair of pyjamas, pink with frills and cherry blossom pattern on the bottom of the top and a cherry blossom on the back of the shorts.

Sasuke looked top to bottom.

She got him another pillow throwing it to him; he sighed and placed her pillow back with the other one. When she laid herself on the bed again Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why do you sleep with two pillows?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"My mum use to say if you sleep with two pillows that it helps you, especially if you get sick in the middle of the night." She smiled; Sasuke couldn't take one more smile, watching her lips wanting to kiss them once again. Sasuke got close to her again; she looked with innocent eyes as their noses touched. Sasuke rested his forehead on hers.

"Sasuke, I-I love you."

"I think I love you too." He whispered taking his lips on hers.

Pulling back they looked into each others eyes Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek.

"You don't regret this do you Sasuke-kun." She said so innocently.

"No Sakura." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead, she smiled.

"Good, neither do I." he rolled her over so that she was lying her head on his chest; Sakura listened to his heart beat. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Sakura wanted this to last forever but she knew in her heart that was impossible if you fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled the blankets on them letting her sleep on his chest.

Sakura woke up with a feel with strong arms around her waist, turning her head around she watched the young Uchiha sleep. He groaned tiredly as Sakura poked his nose.

"Ohayao Sasuke-kun." She smiled at his morning face.

He groaned again letting go of her and turning around, obviously wanting to sleep more.

She crawled over him.

"Sasukee-kunnn wake up." Sakura whined.

"Stop whining, I'm getting up." He said tiredly.

He got up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Sakura I have to go soon." She looked away sadly.

"I mean we got to meet dobe and Kakashi." She nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke walked together to where Kakashi said to meet up, the bridge, like nearly always.

Naruto looked annoyed as the two came there, together.

"Oi oi teme, why you with Sakura?" He said annoyed.

"Hn." He replied which made Naruto even more annoyed.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke kept ignoring both of his team mates and even Kakashi that day, Sakura knew why.

That night Sasuke's last words to Sakura were "Thank you."

Sasuke laid her on the cold bench, her hand held out to touch his face; he looked sadly at Sakura's face. He placed his hand in hers and kissed it and then kissed her lips gently.

"Ill come back Sakura, for you." He said before disappearing into the night…

End~

-----------

Im going to re-write it o.o' its just an old Fanfic XD


End file.
